Adder
by TMI Nutcase
Summary: Geri Paterson, original head of the Medusa project has attempted to kill all 4 teenagers with the Medusa gene. What they don't know is that she has been hiding another with the gene- Adder, a girl recipient. As Ketty, Nico, Ed and Dylan race to find her, will they reach her in time? This is set after Hunted but before Double Cross. I hope you like it, Please Review


"What?" Geri snapped on the phone, her sharp blonde bob swishing as she walked. "What do you mean they have hacked into my data base I thought I told you to make that impossible!" Geri stopped outside a solid metal door. She paused to scan her finger in the box to the right of the door, waited for the door to beep open and then stalked inside. She flung herself at her computer and rapidly logged into the computer itself and then into her email account. The phone Geri held against her ear crackled as the recipient spoke again- "Maam, they have viewed the information on Adder. I think they have discovered her identity!" the recipient spoke quickly; he was hard to hear but Geri heard every word. "What! That's impossible! You better be tracking them as I speak AND be putting up extra fire walls against them!" Geri yelled. A bead of sweat rolled down the back of Geri's neck. She wiped it away quickly- refusing to crack under the strain. "Ms Paterson, I can't track them but I have found something you should see. I have emailed it to you now, it should arrive any second," as he finished speaking a message popped up on Geri's computer screen. She clicked on it then drummed her fingers impatiently on the keyboard as the waited for it to open. Geri read it quickly, her face paling. She shook her head and read it again just to be sure.

_We know her identity Geri. We know there is another teenager with the Medusa Gene. We also know her code name is Adder, just as ours were Cobra, Mamba, Sidewinder and Viper. We know who she is and where you're keeping her Geri. We're going to find her and keep her with us. Where she belongs. We will use this against you to help clear our names. We are coming for you Geri. You'd better be ready._

Another bead of sweat dripped down Geri's neck, though this time she didn't bother to wipe it away. "You need to take the girl and change her location," Geri said into the phone, her voice clipped. The recipient hesitated, clearly nervous to answer.

"That's the thing miss. She's gone"…

I stepped on the train platform, holding hands with Nico, and frowned. There was a bustling crowd of people in front of us, clearly rushing to get to work. I glanced at the huge clock on the wall- 9:00am rush hour. Sighing at the thought of shoving my way through all those people I took a step forward but Nico pulled me back.

"Hold on, we need to wait for Dylan. She's gone to use the bathroom, moaning about how stupid her hair looked," Nico rolled his eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. Nico is my boyfriend and yes he is gorgeous. His olive skin and dazzling brown eyes make him look attractive to anyone, not just me. I sometimes wonder why on earth Nico likes me the way he does. I'm not at all girly, I don't wear make up, I tie my hair up with whatever is available and I don't give a toss over what I'm wearing or what I look like. Yet he likes me. A lot. Which is good because I like him too. A lot. My thoughts make me blush and Nico grins at me.

"What is that mind thinking of," he says mischievously.

"Nothing I was just thinking of you," I say defensively and his eyes soften. He turns me towards him and pulls me against him.

"I've been thinking about you too. In fact you are all I ever think about," Nico's face is now a sliver of air away from mine. My stomach is doing cartwheels but I feel relaxed and at home. Because that is what Nico does to me, he makes me feel safe. He closes his eyes and breaths deeply, inhaling my scent. His fingers come up to grip my cheeks and he whispers: "I love you," just before he brings his lips to mine. Nico kisses me gently and softly, as if he is fulfilling a long desired passion. I wrap my hands around his waist and kiss him back. I want to stay like this forever, stuck fast in an embrace with Nico but it isn't long before Dylan walks up.

"Come on love birds," she drawls. Nico and I pull away, though we still have our hands clenched tight. I scowl at Dylan for interrupting us and she grins. Despite almost being killed in an explosion 24 hours ago, Dylan still manages to look like her model. She is wearing skinny jeans and a green blouse that brings out the deep green of her eyes. Her wild green hair is flowing freely though it has clearly been detained with hair gel. "We need to get off this platform and get going," Dylan says, the twang of her American accent rings through my ears. I nod but deep down I sigh. I really wish we didn't have to do this anymore, the running around, the missions, the chasing. If I'm honest all I want to do is sleep, seeing as over the past few weeks I've been sleeping really rough. The 4 of us with the Medusa gene- myself, Nico, Dylan and Ed, are all going to find Adder- another teenager who also has the Medusa gene. After Dylan's boyfriend Harry, hacked into Geri's email we discovered she'd been hiding the 5th teen all along. We all instantly agreed that we had to find this girl and keep her with us, seeing as she is one of us. Due to Harry's amazing hacking skills we even have an address for where this girl lives- somewhere in the south west of Liverpool. We are on our way now to find her. Nico squeezes my hand and I am snapped out of my reverie. He motions for me to follow and I nod, walking forwards. As we are walking I am suddenly hit by flashing lights and a deep perfume smell that fills my nostrils. A vision.

_I'm running. Nico is beside me. We are running desperately to get to something although I don't know what. We round a corner and burst into a flings his hands out, ready to perform telekinesis but he stops and stares. As I come around I see what he is staring at. A body. On the floor, not moving. A man comes out from behind the door and says: "She's dead, totally dead"_

I surface from under my vision and find myself lying on the floor. Nico's and Ed's anxious faces are above me. "Ketty? Ketts are you alright," Nico asks, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leaning me against him.

"Did you have a vision, you went all glassy eyed and then collapsed," Ed said, his mouth in a worried line. I lean heavily against Nico, look into his face and whisper:

"A vision," Nico hugs me against him and I let my head lol against him.

"Ketts, what did you see? Anything important?" he asks gently .

"It was.. it was nothing. Honestly I'm fine." I say. But deep down I know that it was something and I am definitely not ok.


End file.
